RWBY vs Resident Evil 6
by SirDeathShriek
Summary: Team RWBY is sent to a parallel universe, a world without Dust or the Grimm. In this world, mankind has created their own terrors: Bio-Organic Weapons, monsters created from a strain of virus. And RWBY can't leave until they've fixed everything.


Ozpin passed out the release forms himself. "You, Team Rwby, are being given a unique chance to field-test a new form of technology that, if proven effective, may be implemented in future revisions of the Beacon Academy curriculum. But I am obligated to warn you that there are risks to go along with this honor."

Apparently, these risks included evils known and unknown to even Beacon's esteemed records.

Not that four girls who had fought giant Nevermores or Death Stalkers over a chasm felt worried.

It sounded like a typical homework assignment: fight a bunch of evil creatures, hone the necessary combat skills for future battles with the more dangerous Grimm.

But that was before the portal opened.

Glynda, the same woman who faced down an enemy aircraft and magician without waver, gave them all a worried look.

[DECEMBER 24TH, 2012]

She counted four of them in the room, each with their own syringe. They were mercenaries for the Edonian Liberation Army. Sherry was careful, staying out of sight, not engaging any of them. She was a trained government agent and more than able with a gun, but numbers mattered. There were four in that room, and still an army of them waiting in other hallways. She could get lucky with the civil war taking place outside; a couple of gunshots might have gone unnoticed.

This place, however, was unearthly quiet. Her eyes followed one mercenary as the man rolled up his sleeve and jabbed the syringe into a vein. She looked away as another man stuck the needle into his pelvis, and she listened to the crunch each needle made as it broke the skin, and the whistle as a hand forced the plunger down. A chorus of groans ensued, ones that sounded close to dying. Were the syringes poisoned?

Sherry stole another glance. The four men groaned louder and flailed around. Two struck the floor and lingered there, writhing in some unknown pain. Her mission was to find Jake Muller. The Department of National Security wasn't interested in the civil war, and she didn't have time to help. These men had chosen their fate. Gripping her handgun tighter, Sherry skirted past the doorway and continued the search.

Someplace far away, a door swooshed open, which brought her to a flight of stairs. The stairs lead to a thick red door with a wheel, partially opened. She slid through the opening and heard what sounded like a fight going on farther away. She sprinted and stopped when something crashed against a wall, something heavy. There was a grunt, and then nothing. She sprinted faster.

She came into a passage where the sounds originated from and leaned around the first doorway. A man in a black coat faced another man lying on the ground. The man on the ground appeared to be unconscious, and Sherry spotted two white syringes discarded on the floor. Peering at the man in the black coat, his features matched what she'd seen on Muller's dossier. An orange emblem used by the Edonian insurgency was finely stitched on his right sleeve. A deep scar ran across his left cheek.

It had to be him. He'd already taken his dose. Sherry holstered her gun and approached him.

"Did you take your dose?"

The man in the black coat turned his attention from the unconscious man to her. "Yeah," he answered slowly, scanning her, "but if you want your own hit, you're gonna have to sign up with the lady downstairs."

Sherry looked at her watch. Normally, it wasn't a good idea to take one's eyes off of a potentially dangerous target, let alone a mercenary. He hadn't drawn his weapon because she hadn't drawn hers, and she wasn't dressed like a soldier from the BSAA.

"Wouldn't recommend it though," the man said, watching as the body of the unconscious man combusted without warning. The corpse burnt until there was nothing left but ash.

Jake Muller was the target she had to bring back with her, and the man's vitals checked out. Judging from the battle, Muller wasn't working with the Edonian insurgents anymore.

Quickly catching her breath, Sherry said, "No question. You've got the antibodies." Then she did a visual sweep of the room. If she remembered the building's layout, there was a garbage chute on this floor.

"Thank you very much," the ex-mercenary said. When she found the garbage chute and opened the hatch, the compliment fumbled. "Wait, what?"

Sherry frowned at herself. Of course he wouldn't have any idea what she was talking about. "You could be the key to saving this world Jake Muller." Sherry was a little surprised at how genuine she sounded. Then again, she'd say anything to get him to come along.

A patter of footsteps interrupted her introduction. Three figures raced out of a hallway, leaping out into the dark half of the room, and they quickly pivoted in their direction. Sherry was already gripping her handgun when Muller moved toward the chute. He smirked, "Better save myself first."

The gang of J'avo hurried toward them with machetes and blunt objects, ready to maim and murder. As their faces reached a length of sunlight, an even brighter, white light obscured them. Sherry gazed, aiming her handgun where the J'avo should have been, while Muller paused, one leg already tucked inside the chute. Before either could comment, something whipped from the spherical light.

A figure, one that Sherry's eyes couldn't distinguish beyond a shadow, flew from the light, a sphere of light that had materialized out of nowhere. The shape released an arm, and that arm carried a scythe-like object of a size that dwarfed its wielder.

The sphere of light shrank with a shiver, becoming distorted until it finally disappeared from existence.

A girlish shriek rang out, and the scythe moved in a blur. Sherry could finally see the J'avo again. She'd recognized the grotesquely mutated human beings anywhere. Several had multiple, glazed eyes scattered over their upper body. None of them had irises. They formed in clusters once the mutation set in, and there was no telling which ones actually functioned. The J'avo could see however. That, the US government was sure of. The BSAA was outside, fighting on bridges and in towns with wave after wave of these biological horrors.

The J'avo saw their victims and fought with unparalleled aggression. They could see the perils that were coming at them, and because of their bestial nature and advanced regeneration, they hardly cared. Sherry saw it happen. The J'avo saw the scythe was carried by the small girl as she waved it in their direction and took their heads off. Clean off.

Sherry lowered her weapon, slowly, her eyes wide. With the sphere of light gone, the J'avo that were about to attack them were in plain sight. Without heads, the bodies fell forward, some to their knees, others merely collapsing as a fountain of their mutated blood rushed from their shoulders. The girl holding the gigantic scythe didn't move as the J'avo's corpses disintegrated.

"Well damn," Muller exclaimed, stepping out of the hatch. That was a pretty good description. Sherry took the more skeptical perspective and trained her weapon on the girl, waiting for any sudden moves...

"Jake, we're leaving. I have to get you to a safe rendezvous point. You," she shouted at the girl, who turned around to face them. "Who are you? You're not with the Insurgents, and you're not dressed like one of the BSAA."

The girl with the scythe tilted her head. Unless the BSAA was recruiting teenage girls with scythes into their ranks, she obviously wasn't with them.

But the girl did, sort of, rescue them from those charging J'avo.

"Um, me?" the girl asked, pointing at herself innocently while she held her scythe around her back with a single hand. Ignoring the bizarrity of that, Sherry nodded. The girl continued, "Um, boy, where do I start with that. Oh man, am I even allowed to say who I am?" Her voice dropped into mutters that Sherry couldn't make out.

The girl was almost the spitting image of Red Riding Hood; that much Sherry pieced together. Red Riding Hood with a scythe, and a knack for decapitation. Sherry shook her head and glanced over at Muller. The ex-mercenary grinned at the girl. He was taking the situation better then she was and she hated that. He stared at the scythe-wielding girl while she muttered to herself, until finally the girl looked at them again.

"Well, you see, I'm not exactly from here, exactly. My name is Ruby, and I'm here to fight... well, whatever evil creatures here need fighting."

Sherry processed this. The girl looked human enough: hair, skin that wasn't discolored or peeling off, and only two eyes instead of sixteen. Yet she had to have inhuman strength if she was carrying, and fighting, with a weapon that huge. Unless the scythe was actually made out of some kind of lightweight material ... no, she used that thing to rip through a human body.

Her mission was still to protect and escort Jake Muller to safety. That was important. She was about to tell him that they needed to move before more J'avo showed up when the girl said, "So, you guys look pretty human compared to those... things." She gestured at one of the spots where the corpses of the J'avo had been burning. "I don't suppose your civilization has any bearing on dimensional travel?"

Sherry and Muller swapped glances.

"I'll take that as a...no." The girl pulled her scythe forward, an action that almost made Sherry pull the trigger before she saw the girl prop the scythe in front of her, leaning on it.

"Dimensional travel?" said Jake, amused.

"Yeah," the girl replied in a flash, "that's it. I came from-"

She stopped and drew up her scythe, holding it out by the bottom rather than raising it to slash. "Look out!" she cried.

The roar reached her ears right before Sherry took the shot. Reflex whirled her around just as the J'avo got ready to strike, and the explosion that rocketed past her and Muller, blasting the J'avo's skull to pieces. Sherry heard Muller's voice as she fell backward, off-balanced from the proximity of the shot that killed her attacker.

By the time she got to her feet, Sherry saw the scythe-wielding girl pull back a piece of the scythe that resembled a gun's hammer, and a bullet casing popped out with an audible snap.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," the girl panicked. "I saw it was about to attack you and I didn't, I mean, I wanted to, but I had to react in time!"

Sherry squeezed her left hand until feeling came back. Church bells rang from ear to ear, and shadows bounced in her vision with every blink. It took her a moment until she stopped wobbling and regained her surroundings. She wasn't pleased that one side of her face and coat was covered in the blood of a J'avo whose entire head had exploded next to her.

Oh god, what if the blood ignited while she was covered in it?

The body began to ignite as expected, and Sherry started to unzip her coat. The J'avo's remains turned coal, and luckily, the blood on her skin and outfit didn't.

When Muller asked, she said, "I'm fine, I'm fine, covered in blood, but fine."

The girl dashed over to them. Sherry discovered that her gun wasn't in her right hand anymore. She must have dropped it when the shellshock sideswiped her.

"Are you sure you're alright? Oh man, I'm so sorry," the girl pleaded. A thousand more apologies swam around in her eyes.

The girl that had her covered in J'avo guts was apologizing to her.

Her eyes trailed down to the girl's weapon.

As part of the government's training program, Sherry knew her guns pretty well. She had never, _ever_, heard of a scythe-shaped sniper rifle. Could it even be called a sniper rifle? It wasn't a shotgun. If it were, she'd be paste on the wall right about now.

The silver-eyed girl was a damn good shot.

"Okay Miss," Jake said, looking at the girl, "you want to tell me what's going on here? If my friends don't come looking for me soon, that gunshot's gonna bring'em in droves."

"Well that's complicated." The girl scratched the back of her head. "Let's just say I'm here to help you guys out. If you guys have any Beowolves or Ursas or Nevermores you need exterminated, I-"

"Nevermores? Ursas?" Muller interrupted. "The hell are you talking about?"

The girl blinked and stepped back. "Oh, wait, you guys don't have those here. Geez, um, okay, do you have any really scary, violent creatures? Any sort of dark, evil beings that try to bring harm to others?"

There had to be at least five or six piles of charred flesh sitting in the room.

"Er, sort of like those things?"

Jake turned to Sherry.

"Okay, blondie, your turn. Please start making sense." he said.

Sherry would have liked nothing more than to do just that. "Jake I, I'm part of the D.O.S, an anti-bioterroism organization under the jurisdiction of the US government. I don't know who this girl is, but I need you to come with me."

"Now why should I do that?" he asked in a low voice.

Sherry straightened, putting the scythe-wielding teenager out of her mind for the moment. Arguably, there were bigger matters at hand then why a teenager had shown up in the middle of a warzone. There were news reports and groups on Facebook that discussed the subject diligently, but child soldier or not, they were still in a building populated with ticking C-Virus time bombs and otherwise unfriendly mercenaries.

She decided that would be a good place to start. "Well first off, Mister Muller," she said as patiently as she could manage, "I think your contract with the Edonian Insurgents has expired, and you're stuck in the middle of a battlefield with two factions who will shoot you on sight. Those things that attacked us, the J'avo? They're byproducts of a new virus called the C-Virus. The government is racing against the clock to develop a vaccine, and your blood has the only known cure."

To her disdain, Muller raised his eyebrows. "No shit?" he quipped, eyes tracing the length of his arm.

"We need your blood Jake Muller. Your blood could be the key to saving the world from a global bioterrorism attack," she explained, putting on a hopeful expression.

"Um excuse me," a voice interjected. "You said those things are called J'avo?"

Sherry nodded at the girl. "Yes. And you just killed five of them."

"Uh, I killed one," Jake said, raising his hand. Sherry shot him an annoyed look.

"Well I, wait, global?" the girl remarked.

"Yes, global. The C-Virus is being distributed by several bio-terrorist groups and the US government doesn't have the reach to stop the trade. We've already located several sites like this place where the C-Virus is being tested." She turned to Muller. "That's why we need a vaccine. Follow me, and I can bring you to our rendezvous point and get you out of this place."

Muller considered this, putting two fingers around his chin in thought. Before he gave an answer, the girl said, "So you're saying that these... J'avos, are a threat to your world?"

Sherry thought she made that clear. "Yes," she said.

"They sound like dangerous monsters."

Sherry nodded again, quirking her lips impatiently, hoping that the girl would catch it.

Wait. Did she just say "_your_ world?"

"Well, I can handle them for you."

There was a brief silence, but the girl smiled at her big claim. The smile drooped until her mouth gapped, and she returned the confused stares that Sherry and Jake were giving her. "Um, did I say something wrong?"

"Alright, listen Miss... Miss-"

"Rose," the girl chimed. "Ruby Rose."

"Miss Rose," the words left Sherry's tongue gradually, "I appreciate your offer, but I don't think you understand the situation I'm talking about here. You're obviously skilled with a weapon, so if you're willing to help us get to the rendezvous point, I would appreciate it."

"Sure I will," said Ruby, reaching behind her back. "No, wait, what do you mean I don't understand? You said that the C-Virus made those J'avo things. I can take care of them for you."

Jake chuckled and brushed his forehead. "You've got moxy, Miss Ruby. Unfortunately Miss Sherry Birkin..." Sherry squinted at that. "I don't work for free. If the US government wants some of my blood, I'm thinking ... fifty million." He paused. "For a pint. And two hundred thousand for any additional services."

Sherry breathed for several seconds before replying, "Fifty million dollars?"

"Yup."

"Boy, you're kind of selfish, Mister Muller," Ruby commented.

Jake shrugged. "Kind of guy I am."

Sherry took a deep breath and tried to sort this mess out in her head. First, she'd risked her neck to sneak into a heavily-fortified building just to get a chance to meet a dangerous mercenary. She'd found him, and along with him, a group of fools who'd agreed to be paid by given a dose of the C-Virus, a _virus_ of all things. Who the _hell_ signed up to fight in a war so that they could inject themselves with a virus?

Now she'd found her target after all this time. Then a girl named Ruby showed up, with a scythe that was bigger than her, a foldable scythe that transformed into a sniper rifle. This same girl had fired said sniper rifle inches away from her head. Then she claimed that she could 'take care of' a global bio-terroism outbreak all by herself. And then Jake requested money for the opportunity to save the world.

Her knuckles turned white under her gloves. "Okay, we'll talk about that later. For now, I need to get the two of you out of here."

"What for?" asked Ruby.

"Because those," Sherry pointed. She needed to make her fingers do something so that she didn't pinch her temples, which at the moment might have been fatal. "Those things you just decapitated? There are more of them. A lot more of them. They're fighting the BSAA soldiers outside, and right now, nobody's going to tell the difference between us and the enemy."

"I don't think they're really all that dangerous."

Punctuating the oblivious statement, from her left, Sherry heard Jake snort.

"I mean, I mopped the floor with those guys." Ruby gestured at the piles of ash proudly. "They don't seem all that tough compared to the average Grimm. I mean, really, I could probably take care of this whole area by myse-"

Sherry wasn't sure if it was her eye kept twitching that made Ruby stop, or if there was another batch of J'avo barreling toward them from some unseen passage. Either way, someone was going to get shot.

"On second thought, I'll follow you guys." said Ruby in a shaking voice. She swirled left and right, looking for god knew what. "So which way did you guys plan on going? I'll go that way."

Unfortunately, Sherry's second guess was right. As soon as Ruby finished talking, a fresh pack of footsteps invaded the room. Six J'avo, she counted six at least, but there were shadows moving around in the darkness, came stampeding toward them. Suddenly the garbage chute she'd planned to use for an escape route, reluctantly, gained her attention.

"Wherever we're going, better make it fast," Jake said, pulling out a sidearm from his coat. Sherry pulled her own gun up, edging over to the garbage chute.

"You guys make a break for it, I'll cover you!" Ruby declared. Sherry heard the whooshing noise as Ruby drew her scythe out again. Apparently, the sniper rifle disguised as a scythe was collapsible. Tossing that observation aside, the six J'avo she'd spotted at first were joined by ten or twelve more.

Sherry threw open the garbage chute and yelled to Jake, "Come on, this way!"

Standing in front of the chute brought an epiphany. The chute actually led down into the sewers. She'd known this after seeing the layout. The layout for the building, however, showed no evidence of having a restroom. Brown smears coated the interior of the metal shaft.

She was so caught up in finding Jake Muller that she hadn't noticed it when she walked in, but there was a thick odor coming from the passage she'd entered from too, and it wasn't rotting or burning flesh. Sherry cursed herself and dove into the chute anyway.

"Right behind ya," Jake shouted. Thank god. She should have made him go first. She didn't want to think about what she would have done if he'd fled in another direction.

The far-off rattle of Ruby's gunshots pierced the distance. Despite Sherry's thrashing as she tumbled downward, sliding through slime and excrement on her back, the splitting echos of organs being ripped off on impact overtook her. More importantly, the exit to the chute was higher than she'd expected.

She braced herself for impact, and even though she knew the fall was coming, the momentum threw her body forward, and she almost crashed face-first into the sewer with a loud splash. Things could never be simple, could they?

Breathing through her mouth was a given. She found herself in a sewer with two stairways, one that was caved in thanks to fallen debris. Mounds of dark substances molded together against the walls. The water she'd landed in was only about ankle-level, thankfully. A narrow pipe ran along the wall, around a corner, attached to walls that were mostly discolored. Greenish water streamed down an exposed pipe through a girded opening. To her left, a set of bars prevented any entrance.

There was a yell as something wrapped around her waist. Sherry practically threw her gun behind her to pump the attacker full of lead. The world turned sideways as a splash of water blinded her, and it took several moments for her to stop and see Jake's face. He'd gone belly-first and crashed on top of her, but recovered smoothly. Not like her. He offered her a hand, acting like he hadn't done anything. It wasn't his fault that she'd gotten a nice gulp of sewer water.

"Need a hand?" he postured.

Sherry let him pull her up by her wrist rather than grabbing his. She'd have broken his wrist otherwise. Once she was up, he calmly pointed out that she had something in her hair. She brushed it out wordlessly and moved, searching for wherever her gun had landed in the sewer.

A dark shape flitted in the water, her semi-automatic. She reached down for it and just as she clutched the gun, a cry vaulted through the sewer. She recognized the voice that bellowed, "Geronimo!" Actually, she recognized the voices, the one from above and Jake's. Sherry turned in the nick of time to watch the figure fall on top of Muller. Sherry had to shield her eyes from the huge splash.

She saw a red cloak, moist with sewage. Chunks and pieces drifted into the folds of the cloak, and the girl underneath pulled it back. Her face was unmarred, other than the dizziness that rowed between her eyes. Her nose puckered when she smelled their surroundings.

Jake was on his stomach. Ruby's ankles near his wrists. Her back was on his. She sat up, groaning from the fall.

"Get offa' me!"

Ruby complied with a squeak, leaping off of Jake with incredible speed. Too incredible, Sherry noted, almost a blur. A glance around Ruby's back showed her the scythe the girl carried, folded into a compact, suitcase-sized version of itself.

Where Ruby's face was spotlessly clean, her dress, along with her weapon, weren't. The sewer didn't have many lights. In the dimness of the sewer, against the murky black-brown water, gore painted her black blouse. Gobbets of discolored flesh and gristle painted her skirt. A smear of blood colored the pale skin around the hood of her cloak. Blood colored the trim of her skirt dark crimson, dripping into the water, each plop more merciless than the last.

"Ewwww," Ruby whimpered, plucking a large, violet-colored clump, an eyeball, out of her hood. "Those J'avo are disgusting. I thought all monsters turned into flowers when they exploded."

Jake got to his feet, tiny waterfalls of sewage pouring from his body. He spat, shaking and slapping his face, clearly, tangibly dissatisfied. Sherry avoided his gaze, invisibly satisfied.

And Miss Ruby Rose, covered in the blood of several J'avo, was curious about why J'avo didn't explode into flowers.

Escort Muller, save the world from bioterroism. Then _get your ass _to a shrink, Sherry.

"We're moving," she ordered, fed up with the nonsense.


End file.
